


You Can Lay With Me (So It Doesn't Hurt)

by SereneCalamity



Series: The Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, And Addiction, Harry looking out for Draco, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, and mental illness, bandmates, handjob, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Harry comforts Draco after a long day.





	You Can Lay With Me (So It Doesn't Hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> So I've had this idea to write a Drarry Band!AU, and I've got two separate ideas, but this particular one I want to make a series - which I've never written before. I was thinking about aiming for a word count between 5k - 10k, I thought this one would be a bit longer, but it felt finished here...  
> I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think and if you have any particular ideas :)  
> Also, this is currently un-beta'd, I'm aware there's mistakes, I'll come and edit later.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and the title comes from the song Stay With Me by Sam Smith.

"I swear to  _fucking god_  if I get asked again what make up brand I prefer, I'm going throat punch someone," Pansy Parkinson announced with a growl, crossing her arms over her chest. Ron Weasley looked like he wanted to laugh, but he was smart enough not to, they had all been together long enough to know that Pansy was prone to violence, and she would probably smack him. " _You_  guys never get asked that question!" Pansy continued, her voice turning more into a growl. "Why do  _I_  get all that shit?"

"Because you have a vagina, Pans," Draco growled out from where he was huddled into the corner of the limo, hands laced together so tightly that his knuckles were stark white.

" _So_?!" Pansy shot back. "Potter wears just as much make up as I do!" Harry Potter smirked from where he was sitting next to Draco, although a lot looser and comfortable than Draco appeared to be, slumped down in the leather seat with his knees spread and his hands resting on his thighs. His nails were painted black, except for the index finger of both hands which was painted a sparkly silver, and he was tapping them rapidly against his thighs to some song that was playing in his head.

"But people want to ask him about  _guy_  things," Draco wrinkled his nose, trying to keep his voice even despite the fact that his breathing was coming out shallowly. "You know, where his inspiration comes from to write songs and which singers he wants to collab with and his favourite part about touring." Pansy's eyes seemed to narrow even more and it looked as though she may actually lunge at Draco, but Ron rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a couple of pats.

"You know he's just saying that to piss you off," Ron reassured her and Pansy pursed her lips together, refraining from going after the blonde across from her.

"It's okay, Pans," Harry said soothingly. "We can talk to Rita, ask her to add those questions to our list of ones not to be touched in interviews." Rita Skeeter dealt with their public relations, and the woman could verge on psychopathic scary with how protective she got when it came to her clients, even if she did like to push them to open up more and more about themselves. At least she respected when they said no and wanted to shut something down, which was more than what could be said about some of the reporters and interviewers they had dealt with.

"Fine," Pansy muttered, tightening the cross of her arms over her chest. The limo fell quiet, other than the music that was playing softly through the radio, and that was probably a good thing. They had been up since five o'clock that morning to get ready to perform and then be interviewed on a morning TV station, and since then, they had gone to nine other events. Two more of them had been televised, three of them had been live events—meet and greets and one other performance—two of them had been for radio stations, one of them was for a popular Youtube channel and then the last one that they had just left had been for a magazine, which is why they could leave it til last. The photos had already been taken and so they didn't have to look their best, which was good, because both Pansy and Draco were looking a little worse for wear. They handled these sorts of days the worst out of the four of them, and this particular day was probably one of the worst they had had, in terms of being bustled from one place to another and had their private lives prodded at. The two meet and greets they had were fine, they always loved meeting their fans and taking photos and answering questions, but they could be draining as well, and thrown in with either other events...Pansy had been ready to tear someone's head off at their second to last interview and Draco was finding it hard to just give out answers that weren't monosyllibic.

Out of all of them, they had it the worse.

Pansy often got questions about her favourite make up brands, the top used apps on her iPhone, if she had an opinion on the latest Kardashian fued and who her favourite clothing designer was. Even though she had an absolutely  _incredible_  voice, and she wrote a good quarter of their songs, the ones she took lead in when they were on stage, the questions for her still remained...Fluffy. Because she was  _girl_  in the group.

And then there was Draco. Who's father was a hotel tycoon and was vehmently opposed to his sons choice in careers and didn't try to hide it. Draco had long ago given up trying to make his father happy or proud, but it was still something he didn't want to  _talk_  about, and even though they had been warned off, interviewers usually found a way to prod at it indirectly. Then there was the fact that he had struggled very publically with alcoholic addiction up until about a year ago, when he had finally admitted himself into rehab, at the urging of his friends. His whole band was more than happy to put everything on hiatus for him to get better, which is why their manager was pushing for them to do so much catching up  _now_ , with their new album finally coming out, nearly eighteen months after expected. And then there was also his messy love life, broken hearts left behind him in a scattering of men and woman, and reporters just loved to ask about them.

Ron had a loving, supportive family with siblings and parents who adored him and everyone in the  _The Marauders_. He had a girlfriend, Hermione Granger, who came from a very stable, normal background who was a qualified nurse and worked in the paedetrician's unit at her local hospital and there had never been any scandals around the pair of them because she was very careful to keep their private lives  _very_  private.

Then there was Harry, who's parents had been killed in a car accident just a before months after he was born, and so he was raised by his god-father, Sirius Black, who loved him with all his heart and just wanted him to be happy. There had been a quite a bit of attention when Harry had stated that he was gay, and when he had dated another singer, Oliver Wood, who was in a band that was a bit more...Of a cookie-cutter clean band, than the indie-rock genre that  _The Marauders_  were in. But Harry never really talked about it, just smiled and laughed it off, and his flings were a lot more low-key than Draco's, given he treated them a bit more delicately.

But out of Pansy and Draco, Draco always came off a bit more...Shaky.

He had had a range of issues since he was a child, although they hadn't been identified until later on in life, that had come about because of the way his father had treated him, and the way that he had seen his father treat his mother. Depression and anxiety and PTSD with addiction tendancies. All of which were a lot better when he was with his band and when they were making music, but still rose to the surface frequently, and especially when he was pushed to his limits.

"Alright," Pansy shoved her fingers through her hair, which wasn't quite as bouncy as it had been that morning and looked out the window to where they were stopped outside her apartment building. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the studio." Harry leaned forward in his seat, reaching over to give her an awkward one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek before she jerked her head in a nod at Ron and Draco before getting out of the car and heading into the building quickly. The limo pulled away from the curb and back into traffic, and then they were heading toward Ron's building, which was only a few blocks over. Ron was on his phone, probably texting Hermione, and Draco and Harry were quiet where they were sitting next to each other. When they pulled up outside Ron's apartment, he just gave them both a quick, tired smile before getting out, and then they were moving to Draco's place.

Draco's breathing was coming out almost normally, but his knuckles were white, and he was digging his fingernails into his jeans, maybe biting through to the skin given how firmly he was pressing down. Harry was trying not to make it obvious that he was watching, looking out of the corner of his eye, but he was worried.

He usually was when it came to Draco.

Things had gotten better for the blonde since he had gone to rehab and had been going to weekly counselling since, but things were still hard for him. He didn't like having to take anti-depressants and anti-anxiety meds daily, and Harry knew for a fact that sometimes he skipped a dosage. They all tried to help be the tether that he needed, to keep himself on solid ground, but sometimes—especially on days like today, when they were all busy and a bit stressed—it got hard.

When they got to Draco's apartment, he finally stopped digging his nails into his leg and he scratched the side of his neck before looking over at Harry. His eyes weren't as bright as they usually were, and Harry dipped his head in a nod.

"I'll get out here, Bruce," Harry called out to their driver.

"No problem," he replied and Draco opened the door on his side. He got out of the limo first, and Harry got out after him, walking a few steps behind as they approached Draco's hotel. There was one security guard standing with the doorman at the front, as usual, and they nodded as the two approached, and the doorman opened the door for them. Draco gave him a quick nod while Harry flashed him a smile, walking into the building. Harry wasn't the biggest fan of Draco's apartment building. It was all dark wood and hard steel and black fittings. It was definitely stylish and there were a lot of important people who lived there, but Harry had never really been into things being so...Shadowy. His apartment building—and specifically his  _apartment_ —was all glass and white walls and blue curtains and light coloured wood.

It probably said a lot about their different personalites.

They took the elevator up to the sixteenth floor, where Draco's apartment was, and the blonde lead the way out of the elevator and toward his place. Once they were inside, Draco shrugged out of his leather jacket and hung it on one of the hooks near the front door, and Harry pushed off the hood of his hoodie and he glanced around. The place wasn't quite as tidy as it usually was, although that was understandable, since Draco would have been in a rush that morning to get out of the place and to their first appointment. Usually, the place was absolutely spotless—the complete opposite of Harry, who's place was generally an absolutely tip, unless the cleaner had come that day.

"You hungry? Or thirsty?" Draco asked from where he had walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. Harry came into the kitchen as well, although he stopped on the other side of the counter, leaning his elbows against it.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, and he was. It was getting onto midnight now, and they had been offered food and drinks at every single one of the events that they had gone to today. Draco took out a bottle of chilled water, twisting off the cap, breaking the seal, before taking a sip and then holding it out to Harry. Harry took it and had a drink, even though he had just said he was fine, and then held it back out for Draco. When Draco went to take the bottle, Harry shifted his grip, so that his fingers overlapped Draco's, pressing them into the plastic of the bottle, and he met Draco's eyes. "Shower and then bed, yeah?" Draco stared at him for a moment, and Harry felt the tremors that were running through his arms, before he nodded.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Harry nodded and let go of the bottle, let Draco take it. Harry kicked off his shoes, shoving them under the barstool in front of him so that they were out of the way, and then wandered down the hallway to the master bedroom. The bed was made perfectly, so obviously Draco had made sure he had time to do that in the morning, and Harry walked over the long windows that made up the wall beside the bed, looking out over the city. He left the windows open as he took off his hoodie, and then the shirt that he was wearing underneath. They had had to change about three times throughout the day—Pansy four, since one of the outfits she had worn for a performance wouldn't really be suitable for a meet and greet—but before their last interview they had been able to change back into their everyday clothes.

Harry heard footsteps behind him and he turned as Draco came into the room. He paused as he saw Harry, and his eyes drifted over Harry's body before he walked into the ensuite and a moment later, the shower started. Harry's hands went to his belt, undoing it slowly, before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. Draco came back into the room and he undressed as well, picking up Harry's clothes along with his and putting them in theh hamper in the corner of the room. Draco left the room again, probably to get towels from the hallway cupboard, and Harry went into the bathroom.

That was definitely one of the best things about Draco's apartment, that Harry liked more than his own.

The shower was bigger, and it had dual shower heads and was almost double the size of Harry's. Plus, there were these cute little plants that were on a couple of the shelves that cut into the walls that Harry liked.

He stepped into the shower and the instant the hot water hit his shoulders, he felt his body begin to relax. He was nowhere near as tense as Draco would be, but he was still tired and a bit stressed from the long, busy day that they had had. He reached over to pick up the rose and seat salt body wash that Draco was obsessed one, and pressed some into his hand before foaming it up and rubbing it over his chest and down his arms. He closed his eyes as he scrubbed it over his face as well—something Draco always rolled his eyes at, since that was what the avacado face scrub was for  _not_  body wash—and when he opened them, Draco was coming into the bathroom as well. He put the towels on the warming rack next to the shower and then stepped around the glass barrier and into the shower.

They kept a foot or so between them to begin with, as Draco just closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, letting the water fall down over him. Harry continued washing himself down, spreading the foam down to his stomach, and then lower, and when Draco opened his eyes, he watched Harry's movements, his hands as they rubbed overs his cock and his balls. Harry didn't say anything, although his movements slowed a little, as though letting Draco take his time. Harry didn't make any moves toward Draco, letting Draco take things at his own pace, and when Draco stepped forward, Harry met his eyes, his hands moving to hang at his sides.

Draco picked up the body wash that Harry had put back on one of the shelves, next to one of the little pot plants, and held it out to Harry. Harry took it and squirted some into his hand, putting it back and rubbing his hands together. Draco turned around, his back to Harry, and then Harry reached out and began rubbing Draco's shoulders. His thumbs pressed into the knots just below Draco's neck, massaging him gently, his fingers pressing down into the meat of the blondes shoulders.

Draco let out a low moan, and Harry's cock twitched.

Harry washed his band mate slowly. His hands were a little calloused, but Draco didn't mind at all. His head hung low as Harry's hands moved over his shoulders and down his back, his hands slipping easily over Draco's skin. There were scars on his back, blemishes that were never going to go away, but Harry didn't pause over them, he treated them the way he treated the rest of his body. Gently massaging his thumbs over the skin, trailing his fingers down in long lines, before he finally reached Draco's ass. Harry dug his fingers into the skin and there was another moan from Draco, a longer one this time, and Harry's cock began to fill.

As Harry's soapy fingers slowly slid down the crease of Draco's ass, Draco shifted to stretch out his arms in front of him, resting his palms against the tiled walls, so that his back arched and his ass was pressed more firmly in Harry's direction. Harry rested one hand against Draco's lower back as he reached for more bodywash, and then began spreading the new suds with both hands, taking Draco's ass into his hands and squeezing, his thumbs slowly running down the crease and against his hole, making it flutter at the touch.

Draco's breathing was coming out unevenly as Harry kept on moving, kneeling down behind him so that he could wash the back of Draco's thighs, and then his thighs, not leaving any part of him untouched. Draco lifted his feet when Harry pressed his ankles with his hand, and the brunette washed them as well. When Harry stood back up and rested a hand on Draco's hip, the blonde moved without any sound, turning around pliantly and facing Harry, his cock standing up hard and proud between them. Harry didn't instantly pay attention to it though, his soapy hands going to Draco's chest.

He repeated the same process, taking his time, gently massaging Draco's chest and rubbing his thumbs in firm circles on his arms, feeling Draco sway slightly from side to side with his movements, complete putty in his hands. He rubbed his fingers over Draco's palms and down each of his fingers, before beginning to move downwards. He rubbed his fingers through the blonde trimmed pubic hair, listening as Draco's breathing hitched and his fingers twitched at his side, and as he gently wrapped a hand around Draco's cock, there was a little whine in the back of the blondes throat. Harry moved on from that though, down the front of his legs and to the tops of his feet, until every inch of the sweaty, stressful day was washed away from Draco.

When Harry stood back up, Draco's eyes were still closed, and he was leaning against the tiled wall behind him, just letting the warm water was over him, slowly getting rid of the soapy suds. Harry's lips pulled upward in a small smile before he reached up to pull the elastic out of his hair, letting it fall down from the bun it had been in on the top of his head. He washes his hair with some of Draco's expensive shampoo, and then as he's rinsing it out, Draco's eyes are slightly open now, and watching him.

Harry leaned forward slowly, resting one hand on the tiles beside Draco's head—not too close that he felt like he was boxed in, but not too far away that it was uncomfortable—and he bumped his nose gently against Draco's. Draco's eyes closed almost immedietly, face tilting upward, and Harry rubbed his nose against Draco's again, before his lips brushed against the blondes. Draco returned the pressure immedietly, moving forward a little to try and get closer, but Harry drew back, only allowing a gentle pressure, nothing too firm, and all close mouthed.

Draco just went along with it.

Harry left soft kisses against Draco's mouth, and his nose, and his cheeks, and then moved to his jaw, leaving butterfly kisses there that made Draco's throat contract and his Adam's apple bob, and then he rested a few more kisses against the side of his neck for letting them press against his collarbone.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly, and Draco nodded silently. Harry kissed his way to the hollow of his throat, and he pulled his lips back so that he could press his teeth against the sensative spot. Draco's breathing hitched again and then Harry pulled back so that he could look at Draco properly. His cheeks had some more colour now, and when he opened his eyes, they didn't look as dull as they had before. Harry's hand came up, his thumb brushing gently over Draco's cheekbone. Draco's eyes closed for a moment before re-opening and he leaned forward a little so that he could kiss Harry again. Harry kissed him back, but he was careful to keep his mouth closed, even though it was clear that Draco wanted more. "What do you need?"

"Just..." the word came out a little cracked and raspy, which Harry loved, and he felt his cock pulse, and he knew that it was dripping pre-come. "Can you just...?" He drifted off again and he rotated his hips forward, and given how close they were standing now, Harry felt the pressure against his own thighs and cock and his eyes flickered shut for a moment before opening again. They were sparking with heat and Draco forced himself to keep his eyes open so that he didn't miss the way that heat flared in Harry's blue eyes, making them seem even brighter.

Harry reached out, and wrapped a hand firmly around Draco's cock.

The sudden pressure made Draco's eyes roll all the way back in his head and his shoulders seize up.

Harry's hand twisted around Draco's cock with expertise, his thumb swiping over the leaking head and Draco's breathing hitched, his eyes closed again as he tipped his head back and it hit the tiles. The hand that wasn't wrapped around Draco's cock curled around one of Draco's narrow hips, his thumb pressing into the delicate joint before sliding down over the curve of his ass. Draco let out a little whine as Harry's hands moved in an almost perfect rhythm, one on Draco's cock, one sliding between Draco's cheeks, pads of his fingers brushing against his hole. Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder, his head turned into the blondes neck, his lips pressed against Draco's damp skin. Draco arched his head backward, exposing his neck to Harry's mouth, wanting so much more than what the brunette was giving him.

"Harry..." Draco finally whispered, and one of his hands came up to Harry's shoulder, gripping at him, fingernails scratching lightly at his tanned skin. Harry's teeth grazed against Draco's neck, and then his tongue flicked out, and Draco's body jerked. It hardly took any time before he was coming, letting out a hiss through his teeth, arms scrabbling against the tiles as he covered Harry's fist in his come. Draco's body slumped backwards against the tiles as the last of his come leaked from the slit of his cock, and he closed his eyes. Harry stood there for a moments, until Draco's legs were steady under him again before he move. He stepped back, lifting his hand to the spray of water and letting it wash away Draco's come. Draco opened his eyes after a few moments and his stomach dips at the darkness in Harry's eyes, from lust.

He drops to his knees without really thinking about it, and then Harry's hand is resting gently on his head, carding through his wet hair, encouraging him forward. He takes Harry's cock into his mouth without any hesitation, all the way back on the first go, and Harry lets out this whimpering noise that make's Draco's cock twitch again, starting to harden even though he had only just come. Harry's cock was thicker than his, and Draco had to stretch his lips the flesh to make it fit, and then he felt the head nudging against the back of his throat.

Giving Harry head—at least to this point, where he opened up his throat and took him all the way back—it brought tears to Draco's eyes. But he liked it, he liked feeling Harry heavy on his tongue and blocking his airways.

Maybe he liked it because while it was something that felt out of control, it wasn't.

Harry wouldn't ever hurt him.

At least not more than he wanted.

"That's it, baby," Harry whispered, and Draco felt his eyes roll again. Usually, he hated pet names, but when Harry called him ' _baby_ ', it made him feel weightless, and kind of like he was floating. "You're so good, so perfect," he continued whispering, and Draco increased his speed, and tried to take Harry down even further into his throat, even though his nose was buried in Harry's short, curled pubic hair. Harry kept on talking, although most of it was unitelligable, and by the time he came, Draco was hard again, and the hand that wasn't resting against Harry's thigh to balance himself went around his cock, slowing jacking himself. "Baby, I'm about to come," Harry whispered, his breathing ragged, and Draco knew that was his warning to pull back if he didn't want to swallow. Harry always gave him that chance, made sure he never got forced into something that he wasn't comfortable with.

Draco swallowed everything that Harry gave him, and he loved the way Harry's strong thighs shook as he did so.

Harry helped Draco to his feet after, before reaching out to turn off the shower. He took a step toward the outside and toward where the drying rack where the towels were. He picked up one and wrapped it around Draco's shoulders, giving them a bit of a rub before reaching to get a towel for himself. Draco's legs felt a bit unsteady underneath him, and his knees were sore, but he set about drying himself slowly. Harry got out of the shower first, brushing his teeth with the spare tooth brush under Draco's sink, and then walking into his bedroom. Draco followed more slowly, not even bothering to brush his teeth, even though he knew he would regret it in the morning.

Harry only pulled on a pair of briefs, and they were pretty tight, given his thighs were bigger and his hips were wider than Draco's, and it was stupid how attractive it was on Harry. Harry combed his shoulder length hair as Draco got dressed in a underwear, a pair of loose sleeping shorts and a singlet and then he moved to sit on his side of the bed, watching as Harry finished combing his hair and then braided it quickly, tying it with the elastic around his wrist.

"You need to take anything? You want me to get you some water?" Harry asked and Draco began to shake his head before pausing.

"Yeah, water," he replied and Harry flashed him a quick smile before leaving the room. He took out the bottle of water from the fridge and took it back into the bedroom. When he sat down on his side of the bed, he reached over to Draco's side and picked up the bottle of rescue remedy that was next to the little bottle of lavender oil that Draco tended to dab onto his pillow before he went to sleep. Harry put a few drops of the rescue remedy into the bottle of water before screwing the lid back on and holding it out for Draco as the blonde pulled back the covers on his side to get underneath.

"Anything else?" Harry asked softly and Draco shook his head as he took a drink. Harry reached over to turn off the lights from the multi-switch near him, and they were plunged into darkness. Harry got under the covers and made himself comfortable.

Draco liked firm pillows.

Harry liked fluffy ones.

About a month ago, Harry noticed the the top pillow on one side was a fluffy one.

 _His_  side.

Harry rolled over, shuffling a little closer to Draco, pulling his legs up and tucking them behind Draco's legs. Draco shuffled backwards, wiggling his ass a little, and Harry wrapped an arm around his waist. Draco moved backwards, until his ass was firmly in Harry's lap, and Harry had an arm banded tightly around his waist, holding him in place. The harder the better, Draco knew that Harry would loosen his grip if he felt like he was being suffocated, but he liked feeling secure.

Harry was nearly asleep when Draco.

"Thanks, Haz," Draco murmured. Harry gave Draco's waist a squeeze and he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his shoulder, before closing his eyes again.

What they had was complicated a lot of the time, but in times like this, it was simple.

Draco needed help and love, and Harry was more than happy to provide that.

And so, they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what you think x  
> Tumblr - SereneCalamity  
> Twitter - CalamitySerene


End file.
